


不莱梅之路 4

by famicom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famicom/pseuds/famicom





	不莱梅之路 4

>4~七楼的宿舍

pledis是寄宿学校，徐明浩告诉我其他偶像学校差不多也都是这样，会给练习生安排宿舍。

之前过来的时候我看到女校那边像个废弃医院一样，为此我还特意问了徐明浩，他说pledis已经不招女练习生了，女校那里基本只有校务人员，教学楼好像也快要改建成男校的一部分了。

在主任办公室的时候，主任说学校的安排是让我和男校这边的练习生暂时住在一栋宿舍，等以后制作人科发展起来，就会有单独的教室宿舍楼那些设施，但目前很难为了我一个人重新开放停用很久的女校宿舍。

主任说给我安排了自己单独住一间宿舍，又问我的想法，问我觉得这样安排能不能接受。我想单独住一间的话应该就没有什么不方便的，就当别人是一栋楼里的男邻居呗，于是就同意了。

我之前从来没有过宿舍生活，想象中是很青春亲密，看到网上别人说的，熄灯之后躺在床上和室友开卧谈会，或者打水，带饭什么的，总是觉得很羡慕。

徐明浩带我在学校晃荡，夕阳余晖下教学楼的影子拉得很长，我跟他说，“对了，等会能带我去你们的宿舍楼看看吗？”

他听了，偏过头来，用一种颇有深意的表情笑着看我，黑头发下眼睛细眯着。

我也乐，啧了一声，说，“我可不是为了去参观你们的啊。”我说，“我们系主任让我住你们宿舍楼。”

徐明浩睁大眼睛，说，“不会吧？”

我低头翻背包里的笔记本和门卡，说，“你看房间号我都记下了，还有，房门卡，主任上午给我的。”

徐明浩看看我的门卡，又看看我，露出了一种很逗的表情，半天没说话，拿出手机，不知道在给谁发消息。

我看着徐明浩，想他们一定有一个什么群聊，他不知道正在给他们发些什么关于我的话，是奚落嘲讽的话吗。

我想我这个疑心病再不改掉的话，以后在这里一定会过得很痛苦很折磨的，只要不是当面对着我说的话，就当没有吧。

徐明浩发完消息，把手机放回口袋，抄着口袋，看着我，问我，“那先带你去宿舍？”

我心里仍然有点不自在，还是点点头，说，“嗯，好。我行李箱在教学楼更衣间那边，我去拿一下。”

徐明浩于是陪我过去，帮我拖行李箱。我在旁边看着他帮我搬行李箱，看得有点提心吊胆，都怕箱子把他身体给折断。

他看了我行李箱托运条上的英文，就问我，“你是从美国过来的？”

我点头，“嗯”了一声。

他一路上有一搭没一搭和我聊了一点关于当代艺术的想法，是一些很常见的非常门外的想法，那些想当然的关于艺术和艺术家的臆想，让我觉得有点尴尬，所以不复述了。

可见瘦还是有好处的，一具极其瘦削的肉体总会让人以为那里面有一个同样纤细脱俗的心灵，唉，我这不也是一种想当然的想法吗，谁也别说谁了。

宿舍楼下面有一间cafe，我一看到，心里就觉得很幸福。如果住的地方附近有买咖啡的地方，这对我来说是一件非常明亮幸福的事情，好像活着有了一些实感或者理由。

徐明浩让我把房间号再给他看一眼，我翻笔记本给他看，他按了电梯的上键，跟我说，我的宿舍在七楼。

“那要是电梯坏了我是不是就完蛋了？”我看着电梯楼层数下降，说。

“没事，我还住八楼呢。”徐明浩说，“电梯坏了我陪你锻炼。”

我只是乐，电梯门叮一声打开，徐明浩手撑在门边让我先进去，我进电梯按了七楼。徐明浩拉着我的箱子进来，我问他，“帮你按八楼吗？”

“没事，先不用。”徐明浩说。

电梯门合上，我觉得我对徐明浩已经算挺熟悉了，并且我是一个非常交浅言深的人，稍微认识之后，就会显露出那种说话不经过大脑的废话习惯。

我看着上升的楼层，忽然说，“啊，电梯好像烤箱。”

“嗯？”徐明浩歪头看我。

电梯到了七楼，叮的一声，门打开。我说，“烤好了。”

徐明浩看我在笑着，也跟着笑了一下，我们出来，徐明浩说，“想想还挺毛的。”

我说，“你不要吓我。”

徐明浩说，“不是你说的吗？”

我自己想想，真的挺吓人的，说，“我以后可能不敢自己进电梯了。”

徐明浩只是笑笑，说，“你房间应该在走廊那边。”

我跟着他走，行李箱轱辘拖在地上发出声响，我说，“想想真的好可怕，而且我晚上还是自己一个人一间房。”

“自己住单间你还不满意？够让人羡慕的了。”徐明浩没看我，走着看门号，说，“721，722……”

他停在723门前，跟我说，“就这间。”

我“哦”了一声，从背包里拿出门卡开门。这个房间并不是我想象中的宿舍的样子，我以为学生宿舍应该是，怎么说，像火车站的那种感觉，但这间房间看起来有点像一个小的studio，两张床，有桌椅阳台，没有我想象中期待的那种可以爬梯子上去的床。

我四周看了一遍，虽然宿舍生活肯定要牺牲生活品质，但基本该有的都有，还行。有点怪的是洗漱台和镜子都在浴室外面，可能是为了方便两个人住的时候分开功能。

我回头看，徐明浩还站在门口，低头看着手机，不知道在给谁发消息。

他好像感到我在看他，抬起头，跟我说，“哦，那你自己收拾一下吧，你行李箱给你放门口了，我有点事，先过去看看。”

“哦，好。”我赶快跟他说，“今天真的麻烦你了。”

“没事，都是老乡，互相帮忙应该的。”徐明浩说，“晚上带你去DreFes，到时候微信叫你你，你别睡着了啊。”

“不会不会，放心吧。”我说，“好期待啊。”

徐明浩离开之后，我把行李箱拖进来，开始归置房间，他身上也太香了，我箱子上都一股他身上的香味。

我本来开着房间门通风透气，但总有走廊经过的男生会往里看，还有人站在门外和我搭话，被围观的感觉很难堪，因为我并没有能坦然接受这种待遇的美貌。西洋的教育没法把我变得女权，十六年了我仍然是个被强奸时担心剥下衣服之后强奸犯会对我身体失望的小孩。

关上宿舍门，收拾得差不多，去浴室洗了个澡，幸亏行李箱里还有旅行装的洗漱用品，不然连头发都洗不了。

热水澡越洗越困，现在正该是倒时差的时间，我眼皮都快睁不开了，估计一躺下就能睡着。

新宿舍里连毛巾都没有，我拿了件行李箱里的衣服擦干身体和头发，强忍困意站在洗漱台前化妆。现在化妆有点早，但确实最打发时间，化着化着就不那么困了，而且还不知不觉过了一个多小时，窗外傍晚天色都暗了。

时间还早，我换了件衣服，拿上门卡去宿舍楼下咖啡店，打算买杯咖啡提神。

在宿舍走廊没碰到什么人，进了电梯，刚下一层就停住了。电梯门打开，一个穿短裤趿拉着拖鞋的男生玩着手机低头走进来，看了一眼按钮，看到一楼已经按亮了，就把目光落回手机上。

这个男生个子感觉和我差不多高，或者可能比我高一点，他穿得挺随便的，一头粉发，皮肤很白，看起来像一年级的小朋友，咦，那我二年级，还是学姐呢。

我知道一直看别人真是太不礼貌了，但我目光不由自主，没办法从他的手指上移开，我特别特别着迷人们的指甲，他的指甲特别好看，是特别薄的，薄到甲床血色透出深粉红色的那种指甲，薄得让人有刺痛的联想，而且指甲游离线形状也非常漂亮。

他好像感觉到我的目光，余光看了我一下，然后收回目光，手指继续滑手机屏幕。

电梯到一楼，这个粉头发小男生先出去了，我特意和他隔了一小段距离，没想到他也是去cafe，他推开咖啡店门进去，要关门的时候看到我正在往这走，就拉着门等我。

我赶忙快走几步过去，说，“谢谢。”

他听到我的声音，表情很逗地睁大眼，眨巴着眼睛看看我，然后说，“哦，没事。”

我刚进门，就听到有人叫我，“转学生姐姐？”

我顺着声音往收银台那边看，啊，是那个，胜宽。他戴了副眼镜，学校制服衬衫+围裙，正笑着和我招手。

“胜宽！”我赶快跟他招手打招呼，走过去，说，“你怎么在这里？”

“哦，我一个学长在这做兼职，他今天有点事，让我过来替他一下。”胜宽跟我说，“你怎么逛到这里来了？这里都快到练习生宿舍了。”

我一乐，跟他说，“我就住楼上，和你们住一个宿舍楼。”

胜宽听了，表情特别吃惊，说，“但是姐姐你是女生啊？？？？”

“一看你就没玩过乙女游戏。”我说。

“？？？？”胜宽。

我刚要说话，忽然感觉有什么毛毛的东西在蹭我腿，我下意识“啊”地叫了一声，倒退几步。

定神一看，原来是一只黑色猫咪，它好像被我吓到，猛地蹿到旁边去了。

胜宽也被我吓了一跳，从收银台后探过来看，笑笑，跟我说，“别怕，是我们学校咖啡店的猫咪，它挺乖的。”

我没跟上现代人的爱猫潮流，对猫咪没什么感情，但为了完善我的女性形象，还是欣喜地说，“哇，还是猫咖呢，那我以后要经常来撸猫！”

“好啊。”胜宽跟我说，“啊，都忘问了，姐姐喝什么，我来请吧。”

“没关系没关系，我自己来。”我赶快从手机壳后面拿出卡，说，“一杯冰美式吧。”

“诶，姐姐和我对咖啡的取向是一样的。”胜宽在屏幕上帮我点单，说，“做light ice还是no ice吗？明浩哥就总是点去冰的。”

“啊，少冰吧，谢谢。”我说。

胜宽点好单，问我要不要吃点什么，我侧过去看柜台里的点心，猛然看到那个粉发小男生正排在我身后。我挺不好意思的，跟他说，“不好意思我点太久了，马上就好！”

“哦，没事。”他摆了一下手，没什么表情，说，“你慢慢来。”

我听到收银台后胜宽说，“哈喽知勋哥。”

我转头看看胜宽，又看看小男生。

“哈喽。”小男生抬头回应他。

“哥今天还是冷萃加可乐吗？”胜宽问他。

小男生点点头，说，“嗯。”又说，“我忘拿钱包了，划记分卡吧。”

冷萃+可乐，这种喝法会不会不太利于长高，我想。

“还有这种喝法，我从来没有听过。”我问胜宽，“好喝吗？”

“知勋哥经常要熬夜所以才这么喝的。”胜宽跟我说，“你还是不要尝试比较好。”他说完，看看我，好像想起来还没有介绍，就跟我说，“哦，姐姐，这是知勋哥，和我都是vocal组的，是我们队长来着，作曲超厉害。”

我看向小男生，说，“哇，队长自己作曲吗，好厉害。”

胜宽跟我说，“姐姐有空听听我们的歌吧，一定会喜欢上的。”

“嗯嗯，一定。”我说。

“哦，知勋哥，这是今天刚来我们学校的转校生姐姐，是制作人科的。”胜宽跟他介绍我，刚想再说，就又有几个学生从外面推门进来。

胜宽让我们先到旁边坐，等他一会，他工作完了过来我们再聊。

那几个同学走进咖啡店来，看到了我，当然是开始盯着我，目光从上到下。这时，小男生跟我说，“你想坐哪？”

我有点没反应过来，问他，“你呢？”

“我都ok。”他说。

“那窗边？”我说。

“哦，ok。”他点点头。

我们找了能看到窗外的座位，我坐下，听到小男生跟我说，“不要在意他们。”

我愣了一下，说，“哦，好。”

坐在一张桌子，我自己都觉得我那种不由自主的盯着他指甲的视线有点太明显了，他也有所察觉，看看我，又看看他自己的手，问我，“？”

“呃，没事。”我说，“你的指甲特别粉，哈哈。”

他举起自己的手看看，“哦”了一声，又说，“在电梯里你也是在看这个吗？”

我听了，挺不好意思，说，“啊，你发现了。”

“嗯，其实在电梯里看到你的时候我也吓了一跳。”小男生说。

“诶，是吗？”我说，“感觉你好像一直在玩手机。”

李知勋听了，想说什么，脸上忽然有点笑起来，笑起来细眯眼，那种机灵的坏小子的表情，笑着看着我。

他用手比划了一下，说，“我当时这样转头，只看到你的裙子，我以为我们宿舍楼里有爱穿女装的男生，还想着不要打扰你，就假装什么都没看见。”

“噗。”我说。

那只黑猫踱到窗边，一弓腰，跳上窗台，找了个舒服的姿势窝着身体，不动了。

我们都没再说什么，我托着下巴，看那只猫咪，桌子对面的李知勋晃着拖鞋低头玩手机。

f存档成功！


End file.
